


Goodbye my friend, Goodbye my lover

by Beljared



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry dies, Barry is a cinnimon roll, Established Relationship, Everybody knows, Fiddled timeline, I'm Sorry, M/M, Moria supports Oliver and Co, Please Forgive me, Sad Ending, the rest of the team is kinda background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beljared/pseuds/Beljared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry dies, trying to save a little girl from a fire<br/>Oliver says goodbye, with words nobody knew he had<br/>and Len is surprisingly nice for once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye my friend, Goodbye my lover

**Author's Note:**

> Look the timeline is kinda screwed but I wanted certain people to be there and alive, just because I could so sorry for that. This divergences from the end of Flash season 1, Eddie and Ronnie both survive, from arrow, it ended up being Tommy's company that took the fall, people just didn't want to go to Moira's party because they believed that Oliver shouldn't have been running the company. 
> 
>  
> 
> So please enjoy and ignore any spelling of grammatical mistake, I did try to find as many of them as possible

It was a normal night for the two Queen children, they were sitting on the couch binge watching Supernatural on Netflix, they were both arguing over where Dean and Cas or _Dean and Cas_ , when a call came through on his mobile, Oliver quickly glanced at the phone, the screen displayed Felicity Smoak in glaring white. He sighed as he picked up the phone.

“Flic, and here I thought that you would be at home with Ray, rather than at the foundry, you do remember when I told you that both Thea and I would not be _going_ out tonight,” Oliver states in a calm voice but it has a slight edge to it, his eyes flick over to Thea, she is just giving her trademark glare at the phone, while this happened it occurred to Oliver that Felicity had yet to speak, there was just a soft snuffling coming from the blonde IT genius.

“Ttt...tturrn on the...news Ollie, please,” the blondes broken voice pulls Oliver out of his thoughts. Oliver picks up the remote and changes to channel 52 to see what has Felicity so worked up, Thea lets out an gasp of surprise and Oliver drops the phone a soft no falling from his lips. On the screen a tear streaked news anchor is showing the smoking remains of a building while across the screen, each blink a hammer to Oliver’s heart.

THE FLASH DIES, WHILE SAVING 7-YEAR OLD GIRL

Oliver scrambles for the phone,

“Felicity, what going on tell me this isn’t happening, what do you know,”

“I’m sorry Oliver I only just got word when I walked in the Cave just now,” Felicity replies her voice close to breaking. Oliver just turns up the TV, Thea has tear leaking down her face,  
‘ _-Reports indicate that the fire occurred on the corner of fifth and main, Central City’s resident guardian angel ‘The Flash’ ran into save a little 7 year old girl who was trapped by the flames, however what came next couldn’t have been predicted, the gas pipe running under the building exploded causes a fireball to shoot over 200 meters into the air, appearing in front of the authorities and TV camera the Flash came to a stop, the footage about to been shown is graphic’_ , appearing on the camera the flash’s once red suit is almost completely burned off, cradled against his chest is a little 7 year old girl, quickly passing the girl off the paramedics that have rushed over the flash collapsed on the ground, the camera shows paramedics trying to resuscitate Barry, at one point he comes around, Oliver feels his heart skip a beat, Barry grabs the Paramedics arm and tells him something then, his arm falls to the ground and his head slumps against the pavement, his jaw going slack, the paramedic that Barry spoke to slowly gets up, his face is tear stained, and makes his way over to the TV camera.

As he speaks his voice comes out, barely a whisper, ‘ummm... so I know I’m not supposed to do this but, I afraid that the Flash is unable to be saved, and he wants somebody called Lee to know that he loves you... I’m sorry,’ The man is rapidly blinking tears from his eyes, he returns to the Flash, the news anchor continues, _‘It is sad day in Central City it’s guardian angel falling protecting the life of an innocent, and to Lee I am sorry for your loss,... we will continue to update you as more news come to light.’_

During the story Thea has picked up her laptop, Oliver has tears leaking from his face he turns to Thea with a lost look in his eyes,

“Ollie... What are you still doing here, I have already booked you a plane ticket down, the rest of us will be following tomorrow,” Thea tells him. Oliver just nods and heads towards the door, walking into the entrance way, he hears his name being called, he looks up towards the top of the stairs, his mother is standing there with three overnight bags and she is dressed for travelling.

“I couldn’t in good faith allow you to go by yourself,” Moira says explains to her still shell shocked son. Thea walks into the entrance way just in time to catch the end of what her mother said. She gives her mum a small smile before tugging Oliver towards the door, Moira throws the bags over the banister (as containing only clothes nothing would be damaged). As Thea opens the door, standing there is Felicity, John, Roy, Laurel, Ray and Sara.

“No.. don’t say anything, he is may not be our fiancée, but he is our friend, so of course we are coming with you,” Felicity tells him, he misses the look all the other give Thea and Moira as they both walk out the door.

 

\------Time Skip ------

 

Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow enter the Central City Police Station, it is so quite that a pin could be heard dropping, as the team look around there are officers, with red puffy eyes, they walk straight towards Barry’s lab. The team cast a worried look at Oliver, he still has yet to utter a single word, he is just moving being lead along, like he has lost the purpose the drive.

Upon entering the office, they see that they will not be alone, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronny, Stein, Iris, Eddie, and Joe are there along with Captain Singh, they are all crying. Team Flash look up at the new comers, Joe just walks towards Oliver and pulls him into a hug, Oliver gasp seeming to final realise what has happened, he pulls back to look at Joe, the question poised on his lips,

“No.. I’m afraid it is true son,” Joe answered Oliver’s unasked question. Oliver pushes Joe away, it can’t be true, his little cinnamon roll, the guy who saw the light in everybody, who like to snuggle and complained when Oliver’s toes were cold. Oliver has collapsed into a heap on the floor, just replaying it over and over in his mind. It is barely aware of Eddie informing Team Arrow that the identity of the Flash had been released and all of Central City if not the world now knew of the death of the Scarlet Speedster.

 

\---Time Skip---

 

It has been 3 days since the death of the Flash, tributes from all around the world were flying in for the hero. People who knew Barry were shocked to find out that he was the city’s hero, but they all agreed that he was taken too early too young. Oliver still had not spoken much, only asking to be left alone from everyone. As he was preparing for the public funeral, he fingered the ring that Singh have given him saying the Barry would want him to have this, it was the emerald and ruby engagement ring, it was there colours woven together as one as they were supposed to have been.

The funeral was long, many thousands had turned out to farewell their hero, but what haunted Oliver was that it was silence, no noise could be heard from the crowd, for most bow their head as a sign of respect to the loss of a great hero. Joe was supposed to have written the eulogy, however Oliver has asked, Joe if it was possible for him to do it.

And his is how Oliver found himself standing in front of this crowd of people about to say good bye.

‘Hey everyone, so most of you know me as Oliver Jonas Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated, however to Barry Allen, I was Lee, his fiancée of 6 months, I first met Barry while he was working on his first Metahuman case, he came walking into the crime scene, late, but for Barry it was on time, he walked in and completely obliterated everything the police had said, with his observations and facts, what caught me off guard was the innocence he had, surly working for the CCPD, being surrounded by a cop his entire life he would a sorrow in his chocolate coloured eyes, however that was there, just a spark of life and mischief. He proceeded to explain exactly what happened and he was correct, every single observation he made was perfect, when he told us what had been stolen Felicity and him immediately struck it off, and there was a feeling in my gut, that I couldn’t work out was what it was, then when I saw him in my office later the day I realised that I had feelings for him. So I decided that I had to invite him to my mother’s party that night, while the party did not turn out as expected, I did get to dance with Barry, well sway would be more accurate. That night as he left to return to Central City, I plucked up my courage, I had no idea if this beautiful cinnamon roll was even attracted to me let alone one with a history like mine. As I dropped him off at the station, before my courage left me I gave him a kiss, I don’t know how long we kissed for but it was long enough for him to miss the train, I stayed with him all night, he slept on my shoulder and I sat there thinking about how he could capture my heart in such a short space of time, I thought... maybe love at first sight was a thing.

But then the next day I got devastating news, Barry had been struck by lightning, the very lightening that gave him his super speed, we didn’t know what happened, only that his man that I had fallen in love with might be gone just as fast as I found him. When he awoke he ran straight to me, I felt happy whole again. We spent as much time together as possible between his job, me being the CEO and him being the flash, however we made it work. 2 years later on the day that he was struck by lighting the day that I thought I had lost him, I proposed, the ring was green and ruby intertwined together, now and forever. Everything was fine until the fate full night 3 days ago, we were going to have a Christmas wedding at the Queen mansion, Barry, my mother and he best friend Iris had even gone for cake tasting together without me, but I didn’t care, I just wanted to marry the man I planned on spending the rest of my life with. Sadly I will never get to hear my little cinnamon roll laugh again, or get to spend the morning in bed together while he complained about my cold toes, or have surprise food and drinks dropped off at my desk at random points through out the week. I will never be able to hold him in my hands, hear our hearts beat in sink. I will not be able to spend a night on the sofa with him while he read a dog eared copy of Harry Potter, while I pretend to read but really am just watching him. I will never be able to spend the rest of my life with Bartholomew Henry Allen-Queen”.

As Oliver finished his speech tears leaked out of his face while he stared transfixed at Barry’s coffin for it was in the center of the flash memorial building where, Barry would lie forever.

There was a commotion at the doors as Captain Cold, Golden Glider walked through the doors, Lisa’s eyes were crying, while Len looked to be blinking away tears. He strode towards the coffin, nobody move to try and intercept him, they just stared. Len turned around and addressed the crowd,

“I knew who the flash was from the start, him and I had a friendly rivalry, I would come up with plans to rob a place and he would stop me, this is why I didn’t kill or steal because I was in it for the game, not the reward, I can’t turn back time and save him, and for that Ollie I am sorry, however I can give him this gift instead.” Len pointed the cold gun at the coffin and fired what happened shouldn’t, couldn’t have happened but it did, the coffin and the table became crystal clear diamond, you could see Barry frozen, wearing his flash suit eyes closed no marks on his visible skin, he looked asleep, peaceful, Len once more addressed the crowd,

“That is pure diamond, _nobody_ will ever be able to damage it, nor break it, and time will never touch him, _now nobody can hurt the flash ever again_ ,” Len touched the corner of the now diamond tomb, “Goodbye my friend.” Then as fast as Leonard Snart, a.k.a. Captain Cold entered he left.

Later that night, in the Hall of Memorial Oliver sat in front of the tomb, talking about nothing of importance, he just wanted to be near Barry, he was thankful for what Snart had done. Oliver slowly stood up, leaving a single green arrow on the tomb, he turned and walked away, when he got to the door, he turned around and whispered in the empty room

“Goodbye my lover”


End file.
